Blooper, Outtakes, and Things We Never Saw
by TeenTitan99
Summary: Hey! So this is just going to be a bunch of chapter of thing that could have happened, or scenes that were off camera that we never got to see. Ever wonder what conversations they'd have in the T-Car before they got to their destination? I'll probably have stuff like that. REVIEWS ARE VERY HIGHLY APPRECIATED! Rated K plus, just fare safety. Probably won't get that high.
1. Was I supposed to catch him?

**Hey guys! So, this story is just going to have random bloopers, out takes, and things that happened when parts weren't show on camera. Like a, what happened during that short period of time, thing. The situations would be happening in reality, not as if they were shooting it with cameras. So, I was just watching Stranded, and I got this idea in my head.**

"We've got to stop it, before it screams again!" Robin shouted as the monster ran towards him and Starfire. Starfire shot a electric green starbolt into the creatures mouth, which exploded. Robin swung around on a chain until it unattached from where ever it was hanging from, then threw it so it swirled around the animals mouth. Starfire then unleaded a barrage of starbolts on it. The monster leaped into the air, and looked like it was going to fall on Starfire.

"Starfire, watch out!" Robin exclaimed. Starfire swiftly glided out of the way. She then turned around, and shot the creature with starbolts that came from her eyes. The creature growled, getting quite annoyed of the attacks that were being used on him. He started to swing at Starfire, but she dodged all of the attacks. Robin then jumped off the side of a supporting beam, and drilled the monster into the floor. The monster however, recovered quickly. Robin threw bombs at him, and the creature roared in pain. Alas, the monster was still capable of fighting. It charged at the two teens, who ran and flew away. (Guess which one did which) Robin turned around to see the beast edging closer.

Then, Robin and Starfire dove off of the catwalk, and began falling towards the pink liquid that, for some reason, was at the bottom of the communications tower. The monster dove in after them. Just before they she could fall into the pink ooze, **STARFIRE ALONE **flew back up to the catwalk where her team mates stood. She smiled at them widely.

"Starfire?" Cyborg asked her.

"Yes?" she asked innocently

"Uh, where's Robin?" Beast Boy asked. Starfire eyes widened. "Was I supposed to catch him?" Everyone else nodded. Starfire slapped her forehead, then flew back down to the ocean on magenta down below.

"Robin? Oh X'hal!"

* * *

**Okay, that I think will be the first out of many. I think I'll type these when I get the idea for them, like I just did. **

**I CAN'T STRESS THE ENOUGH PLEAAAASSSSEEE REVIEW! I LOVE GETTING THEM!**

**Oh! You guys could also send me suggestions! I may or may not use them though, so if i don't, don't get mad at me!**


	2. Seal The Exits Sooner

**Hey guys! I hoped you like the first chapter! Sorry if it was bad! I'm hoping it'll get better as it gets longer... ANYWAY, on with the story!**

* * *

**Date With Destiny**

****Cyborg was holding Killer Moth so he couldn't move. Then he said, "Start talkin'! How do you control the..." Cyborg was silenced by the sounds of sirens and alarms, signaling that the doors to the cages that held the mutant moths was being opened. "Moths!" he exclaimed finishing his line. All the mutant moths started to swarm around Raven, Beast Bot, and Cyborg. Beast Boy turned towards the door and yelled, "RUN!" All of a sudden, the door he was running towards slammed shut with tremendous force. He turned and looked at Raven, who's eyes were glowing white from her powers.

"We can't let the escape! Seal the..." just as Raven was about to conclude her order, all of the moths flew out of Killer Moth's lair through holes in the ceiling and through the way the three had come in through. They all stared at the insects as they sped out of the house. They then scrambled upstairs, and ran out side, where the moths had already started devouring houses and cars. They were eating and moving very quickly. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg stood like statues in the front lawn of Killer Moth's dwelling. As the moths flew further and further away, Raven did a face palm.

"Robin is going to kill us."

* * *

**Hey, sorry it's so short! I just wanted to write one of these chapters before I went to bed! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. YOU SPEAK ENGLISH!

**Hello fellow readers and possibly followers! So, I was just watching the Teen Titans movie, and you know when Starfire kisses that dude to learn Japanese? Well, I'm always on the look out for possible 'what if's in my head, and this popped in!**

* * *

**Trouble In** **Tokyo**

The titans looked around at all the neon lights that were surrounding them in awe. This was a lot different than Jump City.

"Toky-whoa." Beast Boy said soaking it all in.

"So, where to now?" Raven asked.

"The roughest part of town is in the Shinjuku district. We'll start our search there." Robin said closing a book he had about Japan.

"Okay, and which way's that?" Cyborg asked Robin.

"I don't know, I can't read the signs," Robin told his team.

"No problem," Beast Boy without worry. "we'll just ask for directions!" Beast Boy walked over to the first person he saw. He tapped on a man's shoulder who was reading a news paper. "Uh, hi. How do I get to Shinjuku?" he asked the man. The man told Beast Boy something in Japanese, and Beast Boy nodded and smiled."Okay, thanks!" he said. Beast Boy made his way back to his friends. He opened his mouth to tell his team what the man had told him, but all he said was, "I have NO idea what he said." Cyborg leaned over and looked like he was going to strangle Beast Boy, but Starfire put a hand out to stop him.

"Perhaps I may be of assistance." she told her fellow team mates. She looked around, then grabbed a boy about her age, and started to kiss him! Beast Boy and Cyborg's eyes widened in disbelief, Raven raised an eyebrow, and Robin looked devastated. Starfire kissed the guy for a good long 13 seconds before letting go of him. The boy just stood there, then he said," Uh, what was that for?" Starfire's eyes grew three times bigger.

"You... speak... ENGLISH?" she said slowly.

"Uh, um, yeah?" he said confused. The titans stared at the boy, then at Starfire, then back at the boy. The boy then got a look of recognition on his face. "Hey! You're Starfire! form the Teen Titans! Oh my gosh i can't believe i just got kissed by Star..." before the boy could finish his sentence, Robin rose up in front of Starfire.

"Get out of here." he said looking him right in the eye. Fear flashed across the boys face, then he ran away. the team just stood there. "Uh, Starfire? Why did you just, kiss that guy?" Robin asked her a calmly as possible.

"Oh, the people of my planet are able to learn any language instantaneously through lip contact." she said pointing at her lips.

"So, you were trying to learn Japanese from they guy?" Cyborg asked. Starfire nodded.

"He did not speak Japanese though," she said awkwardly. the titans stared at her. "Let us leave now please, we must this, Shinjuku district, Robin spoke of." Starfire said starting to walk away. Everybody except for Robin followed her. he turned around to see the boy Starfire had kissed talking to one of his friends.

"It was great!" he heard him say. Robin slouched.

"Yeah, great."

* * *

**LOL anybody notice used the, "Yeah, great." from the movie? That's how I wanted to end it! Okay! I will try to post new chapters whenever I can! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Where's your cape?

**Hey guys! So you know how in the series Robin does some sweet stuff for Starfire? Well, I got an idea for this from remembering a Pic I saw of Mako and Korra from** Legend of Korra.

**This will be one of those things we never saw aired to television.**

* * *

After a long session of debating, Robin had lost. He was stuck watching Starfire's favorite show, World of Fungus, with her. And just to make it better, it was a ONE HOUR SPECIAL.

"Does anybody else besides Starfire even WATCH this show?" Robin whispered to himself. Starfire, who had been absent for Robin's previous question, had returned to the sofa with popcorn and a couple cans of pop. She smiled brightly, and positioned her elegant, slender figure right next to her best friend's.

"Thank you for agreeing to view this program of the television with me, Robin." Starfire said.

"Well, if memory serves, you _ forced _me to watch this with you." Robin said smirking.

"Oh, it is the same thing." She replied. Robin was about to protest, but his words were silenced by the theme song of the show. (Which was surprisingly catchy.)

Starfire sat taller and hugged her legs, while Robin slouched down on the sofa, and exhaled loudly. He could not WAIT until this was over.

* * *

About 3/4 of the way through the show, Robin was dying to get out of the common room. How was it even possible that no villans, or monsters, or criminals, had set off the titan alarm? They were obviously being good just to tick him off. Sure, he loved Starfire with all his heart, but why did she have to like what even nerds thought was boring? Quickly, his mind conceived a plan.

"Hey, Star?" Starfire looked up at Robin "I just realized, I forgot to load my utility belt up with birdarangs after our last mission, and I want to be ready. Would you mind if I..." he said, hoping she would give him permission to leave. Starfire smiled. "Of course Robin, just hurry back, or you will miss the ending!"

As soon as Starfire turned her attention back to the television, Robin raced out of the room.

* * *

As Robin was heading towards his room, he encountered Beast Boy. He smiled as he passed by him, and opened his bedroom door, and entered. Just as it was closing, Robin heard Beast Boy run for the door. Luckily, Beast Boy caught it, and slid it back open.

"Hey, Robin. Cyborg and I were wondering if you wanted to come play some basketball with us up on the roof." Robin turned to face the odd little green changeling, and grinned.

"Sure." He replied. "I just need to go let Starfire know I won't be viewing the finale of her show with her." Beast Boy nodded understandingly, turned, and left. Robin, on the other hand, left his room, and ventured back to the common room.

* * *

" Hey Star, Beast Boy invited me to play basketball with him and Cyborg, so I'm going to..." Robin trailed off, for he didn't see Starfire on the sofa. He raised an eyebrow. Robin shuffled over to the U shaped piece of furniture. "Starfire?" He asked the silence. Suddenly, the silence was broken from a soft moan coming from the front of the room. Robin peered over the sofa, to see the new sleeping beauty.

Starfire had fallen asleep, and was snoring barely enough so you could still hear it. Robin almost melted into a puddle. She was absolutely beautiful. But he couldn't just leave her like that. Then his brain sprouted a very sweet idea.

* * *

The door that led to the ceiling opened, and Robin walked out. Cyborg and Beast Boy smiled, and walked over to their leader/friend. "Glad you could join us, man." Cyborg said.

"You two ready to have your butts thourghly kicked?" Robin said chalingingly .

"It is ON dude!" Beast Boy yelled running towards the basketball hoop, with Robin on his tail. Cyborg walked over to the group, with a confused look on his face.

"Uh... Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah?" Robin replied.

Beast Boy did a double-take, and asked Robin, " Uh dude? Where's your cape?!"

Robin turned away from his friends.

"It... had to be washed..."

* * *

Back inside, Raven floated into the common room. It was time for her to meditate, and the roof was already taken. She floated into the kitchen and grabbed some tea, the glided over in front of the sofa. She turned to put her tea on the table, but got the crud scared out of her before she could accomplish her task.

There on the couch, was a sound asleep Starfire, with a black cape on her back, serving as her blanket.

Raven smiled widely, turned towards the window, and began to meditate.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

* * *

**Hey guys! Wow that was a long one! I did almost all of that on my phone! **

**Well, I have to go to sleep! teen titan 99 is out!**


	5. Nintendogs

**Hey guys! It's been a while since I've added chapters to this story, but remember that I typically add them when I get the idea for them. This one….. I don't even KNOW how it came to me. It's funny, though.**

**On another note, I had this idea to do a chapter all about the episode, 'The Quest'. It would be a, 'what happened with the other titans when we were actually watching this part' kinda chapter. I know that sounds weird, but stay posted on this story! IT COULD COME AT ANY TIME!**

* * *

The Titans entered the tower in pure exhaustion. They had spent their whole afternoon and most of the evening trying to take down Mumbo, who was robbing magic shops all over the city. Go figure, right?

While the others headed to the common room to crash and relax, she floated up the stairs and went to her chambers. She made sure the door closed behind her. No one needed to know what she was doing. Her hand dove under her pillow and did not recede until it took hold of a small electronic box. She pulled it out and stared at its blue lid. What she held in her hand, was a Nintendo DS.

She hesitated before turning it on and listened to see if anyone was coming. It didn't sound like anyone was, so she pushed the power switch on the side of the device. The DS chirped to life as she tapped the start screen with her black stylus. Her DS welcomed her and she tapped on the game that was in the device at the time. The girl sat in mid-air, floating above her bed waiting for her game to load. Suddenly, a sound emitted from the blue electronic.

"_YAP! YAP!_" It said. The girl laughed slightly at the sound of her game.

The white loading screen vanished, revealing the virtual dog game, Nintendogs.

The girl entered her game and pet her dogs. They fought for attention as she tried to get them some food and water. Suddenly, one of them pounced on the other.

"Azar!" the girl scolded. "Don't hurt Garfield. He's… special."

Outside of her game, a flapping noise could be heard. Were those… wings? The beating sound suddenly stopped and started to sound like feet. Human feet. Right outside her door. Oh no.

The door to the girl's room flew open and a green changeling was standing in the doorway. The girl was so startled she tossed the DS into the air. She quickly grabbed it and shoved it under her cloak.

"GARFEILD!" she yelled. "I mean, ummm… Beast Boy? What do you want?" she asked masking her shock and embarrassment with her typical dry and sarcastic personality. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "Ummm, did you just call me by my real name?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer. He started to walk into the girl's room and tried to read her face. He could tell she was hiding something. Beast Boy glanced down at her cloak and saw a thin strip of green light through it. He looked over at her hand and saw she was holding a black stylus.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked. The girl just stared at him, not answering. Her poker face was starting to crumble. Beneath it laid fear that an embarrassing secret would be uncovered. Just as long as anything didn't go wrong…

"_BARK! BARK!" _ Yapped Garfield and Azar. The girl's eyes shut in defeat. Beast Boy got a devilish grin on his face. While the girl's eyes were still shut, he morphed his arm into a tentacle and grabbed the item she was hiding underneath her cloak. In his hands now was a blue Nintendo DS, still on and game still running. He opened the lid to see two virtual dogs, whose names were Azar and… Garfield. Beast Boy smirked.

He looked at the girl straight in the eye and said,

"You were playing Nintendogs, weren't you, Raven?"

Raven flashed an angry look across her face. She summoned her dark energy and created a raven's claw around Beast Boy. Without any kind of warning, it extended at extreme speed and shoved Beast Boy out of her room with high amounts of force. He tumbled out the door and collapsed in the hallway.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Raven chanted. With those words being said, her door slammed shut. Beast Boy sat up groggily. He rubbed his head then walked over the angry girl's door.

"By the way, I just came to tell you that dinner's ready." Beast Boy said. He waited for a response, but didn't get one. He started heading for the common room but got scared half to death when Raven came through the floor only inches away from his face. He screamed as she put him in a dark straight jacket and pinned him against the wall. Raven's eyes multiplied and turned a devious shade of red.

"You say **ONE **word about what you just saw to the others, and I'll put you in a straight jacket so tight that your pointed ears will blast off your already air filled head." she threatened. Beast Boy nodded quickly. Raven smiled and released him. They then headed to the common room for dinner with Beast Boy trailing behind Raven by about six feet.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
